gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dr.Stinky/Hevans Fanfiction- The Kiss
It was 2022, almost ten years after the William McKinley High School Class of 2011 graduated. Kurt Hummel walked into his former high school, with his friend Rachel Berry, for their reunion. He dreaded coming back, as he remembered getting bullied. He recently broke up with his high school sweetheart, Blaine Anderson. Blaine cheated on poor Kurt with Sebastian. Oh how Kurt hated Sebastian. Kurt saw his old friends. But the one who really caught his eyes was Sam Evans. Sam didn't attend senior year. In fact, the only year he spent at McKinley was his junior year. "What are you doing here, Sam? You didn't even graduate here!" Kurt asked. "I came back for a little while" Sam answered. "Don't you remember?" "Maybe once. But you still didn't graduate!" "That doesn't matter" "Okay then. However you wanna tell your story" Kurt spotted a ring. "Who are you engaged to?" he asked Sam "It's a wedding ring" Sam corrected. "Who are you married to?" "Laura Glass. We met in college" "Oh" "How's Blaine?" "We broke up" "How?" "He cheated on me. Simple as that" "With who?" Kurt changed the subject. "So, did you have fun wherever you lived?" "Heck yes" Kurt was jealous. Blaine didn't last. Stupid Sebastian got in the way. "It was nice. Not like Lima" "Sam? Kurt? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice. It was Will Schuester, their former teacher. "Hey Mr Schue!" Sam answered. "Nice to see you guys here!" Kurt was bored. He yawned. He saw punch. He decided not to drink it, because if there was anything Kurt wasn't going to do after he broke up with Blaine, it would be becoming an alcoholic. Either that or he wasn't thirsty. His mind flashed back to his high school days. It was prom. They announced Prom King. It was Dave Karofsky. Prom Queen was being announced. "And Prom Queen goes to... Kurt Hummel!" Principal Figgins announced. There was an awkward silence. Somebody broke it by clapping awkwardly and tentatively. Kurt went off crying. '' Kurt had gotten a lot of crap for being gay. But now was his chance to stand out. He did the unthinkable. He stood closer to Sam, and while he was talking to Mike Chang, he kissed him on the cheek. "What the hell dude?" Sam rudely asked. "To be honest, I did that out of boredom" Kurt answered. "That doesn't mean you can kiss people on the cheek" "Don't be such a baby. We ''all know you're bi" "I'm not..." Kurt kissed him on the lips. "Okay... that felt good..." Sam said "Of course it did. I'm Kurt Hummel" The next day, Sam was at his house, thinking about the boredom-busting kiss. It felt good to him. Laura entered the room, and kissed him on the lips. It just somehow couldn't compare to Kurt. "What's wrong?" she asked "Well... I kissed this guy at the reunion" he answered. Her jaw dropped. "Well, more like he kissed me. It felt good" "You cheater!" she gasped. "The guy was just bored! Honestly!" "That's a good excuse!" Laura said, sarcastically. "I swear! It's true!" "Yeah right!" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes "It's true" Later that day, Kurt was cleaning his house. Sam knocked on his door. Kurt answered it. "Hello Sam! Did Laura kick you out" "Yeah, actually, she did" "Oh... I guess jokes aren't jokes after all" "Can I live with you?" Sam asked "Of course" "Thank you" "Only one thing. Take a shower" The End Category:Blog posts